Middle Earth Mixup
by Annabelle Diamond
Summary: Gibbs and Tony end up in middle earth thinking they were chassing an enemy. But who were they chasing. No editing has been done, and i don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I had fun with this. Hey come on you have to love Gibbs and Tony's stupidity.

Tony raced behind Gibbs trying not to hit any trees in the process. Then out of no where they were surrounded by men or at least that's what he thought … at first.

"Easy Tony" Gibbs whispered "let me do the talking" Tony nodded. One of the men steeped forward, he had unusually long brown hair. _That's weird _Tony thought.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the man said his accent was thick but neither Tony nor Gibbs recognized it.  
"I'm special agent Gibbs this is special Agent DiNozzo" Gibbs said looking the man straight in the face.

"I'm Lord Elrod welcome Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo welcome to Rivendell but I must ask you, do you work for the Eye?"

"The arg" Tony grunted as Gibbs threw his elbow into Tony's gut.

"Did I not say to keep quite?" Gibbs hissed

"Sorry boss" Tony said breathlessly

"To answer your question lord Elrod, no we do not work for the Eye." Gibbs said calmly a smile played on the mans lips

"Well then welcome to the city of the elves" Gibbs and Tony exchanged glances

"Did he just say Elves?" Tony asked astonished.

"Yes and if had been paying attention you would have known" Gibbs said in his usually 'I have told you this many times' ton. Then something clicked in Tony's head

"Boss remember when McGee showed us that movie, umm Lord Of the rings. I think that's were we are" Tony looked at Gibbs then shank back "but you already knew that… didn't you" Gibbs smiled

"Yes DiNozzo yes I did" he turned and walked to catch up with the elves.


	2. Chapter 2

As then entered the city Tony was awe struck. The city seemed to be built in the cliff; he stopped to admire one of the buildings.

"Come on DiNozzo" Gibbs said pulling him after Lord Elrod.

"Lord Elrod what exactly were chasing?" Gibbs asked. Tony Lord Elrod and several other elves looked at him.

"Umm Boss-"Gibbs gave Tony his death glare "sorry Boss"

"Umm you were chasing Orcs and how" Lord Elrod was cut of

"He does that" Tony said. Lord Elrod nodded.

_Buzz Buzz _

Gibbs took out his phone  
"Good connection" he said "hey Abbs"

"Hi Gibbs" Abby said "how's it going" several of the elves in the room looked at Gibbs warily.

"We lost them"

"Aaww I'm sorry. Oh Gibbs-"

"Abbs"

"Ducky says hi"

"Abbs"

"McGee wants"

"I got to go Abby" Gibbs snapped the phone shut "sorry about that"

Lord Elrod nodded "one of my Rangers Aragorn is in the Prancing pony. I want you to met him there and help a young that will be there." Gibbs nodded. Tony looked at him uneasily. "The horses are waiting out side" lord Elrod said. He turned and left his men followed him.

"Boss this guy is an elf. He he doesn't"

"Tony just do what the guy says" as he too follow the Elvin lord.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note, Hey ok so the last chapter I forgot to put this in. but umm the Abby thing, so my world geography teacher Mr. Cundiff his cousin plays Abby. She called once in the middle of a test. Ya so just letting you guys know. And I know its long but the other two were very short._

Chapter 3

"Why exactly are we doing this" Tony asked as he mounted a beautiful white horse. Gibbs sighed

"Because DiNozzo the sooner we do this the sooner we get to go home." Lord Elrod came over to the two agents

"Go east it will take you to the Prancing Pony" Gibbs nodded and squeezed his heels into his horse. It took off, Tony's horse followed.

"Gibbs. How do we now we're going east?" Yelled Tony over the noise of the horses hoof beats.  
"Really DiNozzo" Gibbs yelled back holding a compass.

"Do you carry that thing everywhere?"

"No I just thought that we might need a compass to find a bar, yes DiNozzo I _always_ carry a compass."

It was midday when Gibbs and Tony entered the Prancing Pony. Sure enough just as Lord Elrod had said a man with shoulder length brown hair was sitting in the corner. Gibbs started walking toward him

"Hold on Gibbs we can't just walk over to some stranger." Gibbs gave Tony another one of his death glares

"Come on DiNozzo" he said and kept walking toward the ranger. He looked up and them.

"I don't need another drink" he said

Gibbs smiled "we aren't bar tender Aragorn we were sent by lord Elrod" The ranger looked and Gibbs and then Tony. He motioned with his hand for them to sit

"Well since you know my name what's yours?"

"I'm agent Gibbs this is Agent DiNozzo"

"Pleasure to meet you" Tony said.

"No pleasures all mine" Aragorn said. The men kept quite absorbed in their own thoughts. Then four Hobbits walked in. They looked terrified. They looked around. One of them, he had black hair and blue eyes asked the bar tender something then walked to a table with his friends. Gibbs leaned across the table and whisper, "that's the ring barer isn't it?" Aragorn looked at Gibbs like he could read minds or something

"He's very observant does that all the time" Tony said. Across the bar the hobbit Frodo asked the bar tender about the three mysterious men in the corner. The night wore on final some drunk dwarf begged one of the hobbits to do a dance. One of them did and in the mist of things the ring he was carrying fell out of his pocket and Frodo caught it on his finger. Tony and Aragorn were to focus on the commotion they didn't hear it. But Gibbs did a cry, not a human's cry but of a monster.

"Get the hobbits and met us up stairs" Gibbs told Aragorn who left the comfort of his table "come on DiNozzo" he said, and for the second time that day dragged Tony up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I have no reviews. Maybe I should do what my friend did and not write till I get some. 5 reviews maybe… ill sleep on it. Ya sorry for the wait I was up in Tahoe and we don't have internet access. Sorry it's on the short side but hey ill write more if I get some reviews people. Come on._

Chapter Four

Aragorn, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo burst into Aragorn's room.

"What was that about" Sam demanded. Aragorn, Gibbs and Tony exchanged glances.

"Have you ever herd of the nine black riders" Aragorn asked. The hobbits looked at each then shock there heads. Aragorn sighed

"They work for the eye. They used to be men. Now they ride and will stop at nothing till they get the ring." Toney and Gibbs glanced at each other.

"Okay hold on a second" Tony said "Who in the world is the eye" Gibbs gave tony the 'Stop talking or ill kill you' look. "Sorry stupid question" Tony responded. For the first time the four hobbits realized Toney and Gibbs were there.

"Who are you?" Marry asked

"How'd you get Here Pippen chimed in.

"If you think of taking the ring from Mr. Frodo Ill-" Sam fell short as Gibbs ice blue eyes fell on him.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozo" Gibbs said and the hobbits fell short of questions.

"Now about the ring-" Aragorn sentence was silenced by a cry. Tony Gibbs and Aragorn exchanged worried glances.

"There here" Tony said

Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head

"Thank you captain obvious"

"What are we going to do?" Merry asked.

Gibbs looked at Aragorn "I have a plan" he said


	5. Chapter 5

_Arthur's note. Ok I have one review that's sad so I'm not going to write anymore till I at least get ten. And ya its short but I have one review come on people._

Chapter 5

The nazgul crept to the hobbits room. Their leader was surprised that the hobbits were in there beds because he had heard the ranger from the north was here. He nodded to his followers, they stood over each of the Hobbits swords raised over there hearts.

Sam woke with a start, crying was heard.

"What is that" he asked. Aargorn opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs beat him.

"The Nazgul they found out"

"O"

"Hey boss what I miss" Tony said waking up. Aragorn slapped tony on the back of the head.

"Hey only Gibbs can do that" Aargorn looked at Gibbs

"Ya only I can do that" he said and then slapped him on the back of the head. ""come on we better get going"

"So where are we going" Pippen asked after they had walked a couple of hours

"Rivendell" Aargorn called over his shoulder.

"You hear that Mr. Frodo" Sam said "we're going to see the Elf's."


End file.
